


Summer Love

by FluffyHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHyo/pseuds/FluffyHyo
Summary: Sometimes we create lies to protect ourselves. And sometimes, we tell those lies to ourselves. Everything seemed fine for Jihyo, but it was only on paper.We get to see what actually happens, behind those lies.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Where I Keep My Memories

_6 July 2024_

_Huah, I’m sooo tired! I just got home from meeting up with Sana. We had lots of fun talking about lots of things. I don’t know why, but whenever I’m with her, I never run out of things to talk about. You know, I was really nervous today! It’s a bit embarrassing to write… I’m even blushing just thinking about it._

_The main point is Sana is a vixen! Even though I thought I managed to make her flustered, she made me flustered instead. My heart was beating like crazy. How can she be so bold? But I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it hehe_

_I just wanted to write this down before I go to sleep, so that I remember that feeling. Bye!_

_9 July 2024_

_Today I finally confessed to Sana! It was really nerve wracking, I felt like my heart was about to burst. She just smiled without saying a single word though. I hope she didn’t feel weirded out. Sadly, I didn’t get to hear her answer._

_It’s all because of Nayeon and Jeongyeon! Both of them forcefully dragged me to join them drink together. Even though I wanted Sana to join, she couldn’t come so I left her behind. I wonder if she’s going to be upset with me? I must be crazy for leaving my best friend and crush right after I confessed to her._

_If you’re wondering why Nayeon and Jeongyeon was there out of nowhere, it’s because I met them earlier before I confessed to Sana. It wasn’t a coincidence that I met them. I actually knew that I’d meet them, but it’s kind of complicated to explain. More like, I don’t want to explain…_

_Anyway, although Nayeon and Jeongyeon did drag me out, I’m kind of relieved that they did. I haven’t seen them in ages too, so I was happy spending time with them even though we met at the worst possible timing and place._

_I really wish Sana could join us. I like seeing her drunk. She does lots of really funny things!_

_It’s a shame that I won’t be able to meet her for a while because my schedule is packed, but I hope I can see her as soon as possible. This is the only thing I dislike about being a celebrity. It’s always so hard meeting up with friends when you have schedules._

_What time is it now? My head is still hurting, so I’m going to get some sleep!_

_13 July 2024_

_I’m really happy I got to see Sana today. I thought it would be awkward after confessing to her, but it really wasn’t. Although I normally talk about a lot of things, this time I felt like I talked a lot more than usual. It’s really been a while. I’m grateful that Sana’s such a good listener. I hope Sana didn’t feel obligated listening to my chatter._

_I felt embarrassed because I cried in front of her out of the blue while I was talking to her. I think I was getting too emotional. Lately things have been really hard for me after all. She didn’t need to say a single word to comfort me. Just her mere presence was enough._

_I wish I could always be with her like this. That’s all I want._


	2. Behind The Rose Tinted Glass

6 July 2024

“Aren’t you bored coming here every day?” Sana asks to the girl sitting next to her bed. She munched on the rabbit shaped apples and murmured quietly. “Delicious…”

“Why are you suddenly asking me this?” Jihyo asked in confusion, a bit surprised by the unexpected question. She’s been visiting Sana all the time, but this was the first time Sana has ever asked something like this to her. She handed her another piece of apple she just finished cutting.

“I was just wondering.” She had a troubled expression on her face as she received the rabbit shaped apple from Jihyo and continued to take a bite on it.

The orange rays of light illuminating the room made the atmosphere more serene than usual. Jihyo just finished recording at the studio for her upcoming single and rushed to the hospital to visit her best friend, Sana. It’s been a new routine for Jihyo to visit her every day, apart from days with packed schedules. Currently being the number one soloist in South Korea, it has been a hectic year for Jihyo, especially since she insists on writing, composing, and producing her own songs.

“Jihyo..” Sana called out to her with a soft voice. Jihyo looked at her with worried eyes, waiting for Sana to continue her sentence, but Sana casted her gaze downwards avoiding Jihyo’s eyes. “I’m tired of this.”

With her face down covered by her hair, Jihyo couldn’t make out Sana’s expression, but she understood well what her words meant. It felt like a spear pierced through her chest. She reached for Sana’s trembling hands and put on a smile. “Please hang on. You’ll get through this, okay?”

“It’s been a year already.” Sana squeezed Jihyo’s hand as if trying to draw strength from her friend, before she slowly lifted her head, looking straight into Jihyo’s eyes. “I’m being a burden.”

“No you’re not. Nobody thinks you’re a burden.” Jihyo shook her head, quickly trying to dispel her words.

“But I am.” Sana interjected. Her voice was trembling. “I am a burden to everyone. I should be making my parents proud and happy, but here I am stuck in the hospital waiting for a miracle to happen.”

Jihyo was at a loss for words. Instead she tightened her grip on Sana’s hands in silence.

“I’m always thankful to you for always coming to visit me, even though you’re so busy. But I don’t think you should visit me again. Why are you making visits to me anyway when you’re in the middle of releasing a new single?”

“What are you saying? Seeing you makes me feel the happiest. Stop saying nonsense or I’m really going to get mad at you.” Jihyo had a stern look on her face, but her eyes were still looking at Sana tenderly.

Avoiding Jihyo’s gaze, Sana looked down and quietly whispered to herself, “You’re unfair Jihyo…”

Without a single word from Jihyo, she pulled Sana into her arms and embraced her warmly. The one being embraced was surprised, but finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Jihyo too. While rubbing Sana’s back, Jihyo said in a soft voice, “No matter how hard things get, I promise that I’ll be here for you.”

Hearing those sincere words, Sana silently wept. As the sun finally set, leaving the room dark and somewhat lonely, they stayed like that for a while, seeking company in each other.

***

“This is kind of embarrassing,” said Sana, her cheeks blushing.

“Don’t you usually enjoy these kinds of situations?” Jihyo teased, while wiping Sana’s back with a wet cloth. Her skin was simply beautiful and despite being hospitalized for a year already, it was still so smooth. “It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked.” She added, giggling.

“You should strip too, Jihyo! It’s not fair!” Sana whined, turning her head to Jihyo who seemed to be enjoying her time.

“It’s not about being fair. You’re the one who needs a bath.” Jihyo continued wiping her back, ignoring the protests from her best friend.

“But I like seeing you naked. You have a nice figure.” Sana said nonchalantly.

“Stop sounding like an old man.” Jihyo lightly hit Sana’s arm hearing her friend’s comment.

After Jihyo finally finished cleaning Sana’s back, all that was left was the front. She was initially only supposed to help wipe her back because it would have been hard for her to reach, but Jihyo thought that it wouldn’t hurt to wipe the rest. She was secretly enjoying it.

“Turn around.” Jihyo ordered.

Sana turned her body shyly, facing Jihyo with her clothes covering her chest. She avoided making eye contact with Jihyo at all costs, casting her gaze downwards.

“How am I supposed to clean you if you’re being like this?” Jihyo folded her arms, looking sternly at the meek Sana. She looked like a child being scolded by her mother. 

.”I can clean the rest by myself.” 

“Is that so?” Jihyo asked playfully. It was a rare sight seeing Sana this shy.

Sana looked like she was thinking for a while, before her lips finally broke into a mischievous smile on her face. “Never mind, please help me, Ji-hyo-chan!”

Jihyo knew that Sana was planning something. She knew her long enough to know what her smile and the way she called her with –chan meant. It was a recipe for disaster, but Jihyo couldn’t back down now or else it would be the same thing as admitting defeat. And defeat wasn’t an option for her.

Sana closed her eyes as Jihyo gently wiped down her neck. For some reason, Sana started breathing heavily. _What’s with this girl…_

Jihyo continued wiping down her shoulders and arms. For some reason it felt kind of different from when she was wiping her back earlier. It actually felt kind of… erotic. _So this must be Sana’s plan._

Not wanting to show any weaknesses, she didn’t stop. After she finished wiping her arms, she moved to her breasts. Slowly wiping them, Jihyo suddenly heard a sound that made her heart skip a beat.

“Ahh~” Sana let out a soft moan.

Jihyo felt a rush of blood run to her face, making it bright red. Her heart was beating fast.

“W-what do you think you’re doing!?” asked, stumbling to get her words out.

Sana opened her eyes and smiled impishly. “Did I turn you on?”

“Clean the rest by yourself!” Jihyo threw the wet cloth at her.

“I like it when you’re flustered like this Jihyo. You’re so cute.”

She caught the wet cloth and started wiping the rest of her body on her own while she continued giggling giddily. Jihyo turned her body away from Sana to avoid her mind wandering. She couldn’t say a single thing. The sound of Sana’s moans were still ringing in her ears. _That was really dangerous…_

It didn’t take long for Sana to finish wiping the sweat off her body. She put on a fresh white shirt before tapping Jihyo’s shoulder. “I’m done now.”

Jihyo turned her body and faced Sana again. She looked healthier than before. Maybe because she felt more fresh too after cleaning up and wearing a new shirt.

“You didn’t have to look away. It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked, right?” Sana giggled again, reiterating Jihyo’s own words.

Jihyo was about to open her mouth to say something, but decided not to. It has been a while since she’s been this playful with her and in truth she enjoyed it a lot. She was a bit worried earlier because of the sudden unpleasant conversation, but seeing her smile now put her heart at ease. She wished to see her smile like this forever.

“Sana, should I sleep over tonight?” Jihyo suddenly asked, brushing away Sana’s teasing.

“Jihyo, were you really turned on?” Sana looked surprise, her cheeks blushing.

“That’s not what I mean!” Jihyo quickly denied. “I just thought that it would be nice to sleepover tonight.” Jihyo looked at Sana while playing with her hair.

Hearing her answer, Sana sighed in relief. It wasn’t that she minded. If it was Jihyo, she honestly would be fine. It’s just that it was so sudden and she hadn’t prepared herself mentally.

“It’s been a while since you slept over, but don’t you have a schedule in Japan tomorrow?” Sana reminded her. A part of her wanted Jihyo to stay, but she knew how important her job was for her.

“I wish you could come with me.”

“Should I hide in your suitcase?”

“Would you even fit?”

“That’s rude! I’m small you know.”

Ignoring Sana’s retort, Jihyo continued. “Why does it have to be so far…”

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s only Japan and it’ll only be for 3 days.”

“But I’ll miss you a lot.”

“Are you my boyfriend now? You sound a lot like one now.”

Both of them burst into laughter. She did sound like a desperate lover dreading separation. Their back and forth conversation continued, until the visiting hours ended. It felt hard for her to leave Sana after having such a great time together, but there was nothing she could do about it. As soon as she finishes her shoot in Japan, she’ll quickly return and visit her again.

After packing all of her belongings, Jihyo stood up from her chair and said her goodbyes.

“I’ll be back on Friday.”

Sana just smiled and waved back.

As Jihyo walked to the door, Sana suddenly called out to her. The girl being called out turned her head towards the voice, waiting for her to say something else.

“Thanks for everything.”

Those simple yet meaningful words reverberated in the silent hospital room.

“That’s what friends are for.” Jihyo answered with a warm smile before finally leaving the room. As she closed the door behind her, a sense of loneliness crept inside. She walked back to the parking lot through the empty hallways hoping to escape from the deafening silence, but even as she drove home, that eerie feeling of loneliness just wouldn’t go away.

9 July 2024

The sky was dark and the wind was chilly. Jihyo made her way inside the building wrapped up in a coat thick enough to protect her from the cold. Even so, no matter how thick her coat was, the cold sensation inside of her didn’t subside. As she walked inside, she felt the chills creeping on to her neck. It wasn’t because of the weather. It was because of something entirely different.

Making her way inside, she could see small crowds gathering with expressions that Jihyo would rather ignore. Being so occupied with her own thoughts, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she could see Nayeon and Jeongyeon standing behind her. Normally she would have jumped in joy and embraced her two best friends, but this time she couldn’t.

Nayeon didn’t say a single word. She took a step closer and gave her a warm hug. Jeongyeon followed from behind in silence. The three best friends were now embracing each other, as if trying to give strength to one another.

After their embrace, they walked into a small room. Despite being small, the room was still spacious enough to fit in a dozen or more people. Oddly enough it felt more suffocating than it should be. In front of Jihyo now was a portrait of someone smiling beautifully. She loved that smile, but she would never have imagined that she would be seeing her smile in a place like this. She wanted this to be a dream so bad, a terrifying nightmare, but no matter how hard she tried to run away from what was in front of her, this was without a doubt reality.

Minatozaki Sana was no longer here in the world.

Inside there were lots of things that she wanted to say to her. There were so many emotions that were stirring in her chest. But she couldn’t say them. The only thing she was able to utter were the words she’s been keeping for so long. 

“I love you Sana.” Her words were quiet, almost like a whisper. They were words that contained her feelings and also the words that contained regret. There was nothing else she could do right now but to accept everything that has happened.

13 July 2024

“How have you been?” Jihyo asked in front of the tombstone with the name ‘Minatozaki Sana’ beautifully carved on it. She held her head high with a smile because she knew that her friend would want her to smile. After being busy for the past few days, she was finally able to visit her family grave in Japan. 

“It’s been pretty lonely without you.” She continued, placing down the flowers she was holding. They were flowers she plucked from Sana’s house where they used to grow them together. Although most of the time, it was her parents that took care of them since they both work in Korea.

“My single is coming out in a week. Who’s going to hype my new song if you’re not here? I wonder if people will like it.”

Jihyo remembered all the times where Sana would always reassure her whenever she felt uneasy because of her new song release. She was always the first person she would let to hear her new songs and as always she would say that she loves them.

She used to think Sana was saying that because they were close friends, but she then realized that despite saying all of her songs were good, there were a couple of songs Sana rated higher than the others. And all of those songs she rated highly turned out to be hits. 

“When I was in Japan during my shoot, I saw this cute squirrel doll when I passed one of the stores near my shooting location and decided to buy it for you. I wish you could have seen it. I know you’d like it a lot! Who do you think I should name her?”

“I bought this cute dress too! Look, I’m wearing it now.” She twirled and posed in front of Sana’s grave. “I wore it just to show you. I look pretty don’t I?”

“You know, while I was at the airport I bought a snack and it tasted really good! I wish you could tell me if you’ve eaten it before or not. If you haven’t I’m sure you’re going to be so jealous of me now! But I think you know about it. It’s spicy and crunchy. A lot like you, hehe.”

Jihyo continued to talk about various things, emptying everything that was burdening her and the things she just wanted to let her know. She didn’t want to leave anything left unsaid, no matter how trivial it was. Talking to her like this, even though she’d never get a response, calmed her storming heart.

Talking to Sana always made her feel happy and safe, but now it felt different.

Before she left, she squatted down and clasped her two hands together with her eyes closed, praying for the person she loved the most. The streams of tears started falling down her cheeks as she silently pleaded to God to see her again, one day in another life. 


	3. Epilogue

_16 June 2025_

_It’s been a really exhausting day. Guess what? I got an award today for my new single! But even though my single was praised by many people on the net and got an award, I still feel kind of sad. It’s because I can’t show it to Sana. I really miss her. It’s been a year already, but I still can’t get over this feeling. I wonder how she’s doing now?_

_It took me some time to be truthful to you. I just wanted to keep the happy memories and let the sad ones disappear forever. But even if I want to forget it, even if I don’t remember it, everything I went through… everything all happened._

_I’m okay now. I’m sure Sana would be proud to see me right now._

_I’m getting a bit sleepy, so I’m going to wrap things up now. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the title for my new single. I made sure not to write anything here while I was working on it since I also wanted to surprise you. I must be crazy. Of course I can’t surprise a diary._

_Anyway, the title for my new single is “Summer Love!”_

_Everyone thinks it’s a song about summer, but it’s actually a song I made just for Sana. I took the summer reference from the ‘Na’_ (夏) _in Sana’s name. It’s our little secret hehe._

_That’s all. I think I did a good job. Good night!_


End file.
